


Only Ever You

by AttaGirlAngelle



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Established Relationship, Healing, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, Past Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Sad Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttaGirlAngelle/pseuds/AttaGirlAngelle
Summary: The air is tense for two different reasons.“How do I kick this guy’s ass and get out of here in the least amount of time.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

The air is tense for two different reasons

On one hand, the current fool of the situation is visibly holding his breath and mentally preparing for the worst to happen. A single thought floating through,  _ why didn’t I just bite my goddamn tongue. _

On the other, the offended party, (Naruto), twitches in obvious restraint while thinking about the best ways of hitting two birds with one stone. _ How do I kick this guy’s ass and get out of here in the least amount of time.  _

To explain the situation we’ll need to go back to about 10 minutes ago, so bare with us a minute. 

Team kakashi had just gotten back from trying to win Sasuke over (yet again) and failing (yet again x2). Walking straight to the back of the newly built Ichiraku’s restaurant, they all sat down in various positions radiating disappointment and shame. Though all three looked bad, Naruto was the worst. His hair was messier than usual and covering his eyes without his forehead protector keeping it up. Still, you could see the deep bags showing his lack of sleep, any trace of his usual carefree facade gone.

Sakura was more mad than anything. It showed in her dark frown and balled fists, as well as the shaking of her normally still knees. 

Kakashi just wanted a break. For him and his students. With no one else to see, he grabbed Naruto’s knee under the table, trying to give as much support as he could without giving away their secret. (They’d been dating for a little while now. Shortly after the battle of pain, Kakashi caught Naruto in the forest where they’d finally confessed to having feelings) Naruto didn’t flinch, didn’t even move his head. 

His lack of response caused the older man to worry more, he’d expected at least a look in his direction. Kakashi moved his hand up to Naruto’s shoulder and gave a little squeeze before calling out, “Naruto...Are you alright?” Mentally cringing at his choice of words he continued to try to lift his boyfriend’s head up. The young ninja finally answered with a small voice, “Yeah Kakashi-sensei, I’m…” 

He stopped as he looked up and caught something a couple chunin were talking about. 

“Look, he’s supposed to be the village hero and this is what gets him all choked up and quiet? What a disgrace. Big brat used to wreak havoc absolutely everywhere worried about no one but himself so why does this other brat get him so worked up? You know, I bet it's because he has some sort of sick crush on this Sasuke guy. Stupid and gay, that's what he is….” 

His eyes widened as the world grew cold and far away from him. Those words repeating like a mantra over and over…

“ I bet it's because he has some sort of sick crush on this Sasuke guy.”

“Stupid and gay”

Naruto needed to get out of here right  _ now. _

Pushing his lover’s hand off of his shoulder and moving to get out of the booth, he drowned out the calls of “Naruto?” ,“Where are you going?” and his least favorite, “ _ What’s wrong _ ?” But he did pause at the next thing the idiot chunin said.

“I bet that’s why Sasuke left, he knew about his feelings and the dunce freaked him out. Sounds about right, I wouldn’t let a guy come on to me like that, let alone the  _ nine tails beast.  _ Makes me wonder if Kakashi is alright with a pervert on his team. Though, I don’t really care for a guy that we call  _ friend Killer _ , he deserves what he gets.”

He froze for a second, taking in and processing what he just heard. He draws the line when his boyfriend is spit on like that. Naruto growls under his breath before stalking up to the guy (who just realized both of whom he was talking about were in the room with him) and putting on his most intimidating scowl. 

“I’m sorry did I hear you right? What the  _ Hell  _ did you just say?”

There. All caught up.

With the air as thick as it is no one who wasn’t Naruto Uzamaki could make a move. Not that anyone wanted to with the wave of killing intent rolling off of him in waves. Closing the rest of the distance and clenching his fist around the asshole’s shirt he asked again, “ No really, I want you to say that shit again.”

Said asshole grinned toothily before shooting out a very dickish reply. “I don’t think I have to answer to a pervert faggot like you-” is all he got out before a tan fist smashed into his right eye, effectively disorientating him. Dropping him and fully intending to leave, Naruto turned around but the guy clearly had a death wish. 

“Nice, now we see who you really are. You seeing this Kakashi? You have another failed student and he’s walking out the door right no-” 

“RASENGA-”

Kakashi, who up til now was staring in shock at the scene, reached out fast to restrain his lover before he could do any damage. Not wanting to hurt his temporary captor, Naruto let the Rasengan go and only glared at the guy before storming out of the restaurant.

-

Kakashi and Sakura gaped at the door where Naruto had left only moments ago and shared a glance before following after him. They checked the Uzamaki’s apartment first only to find out he wasn’t there. 

Turning to Sakura, he sighed. “I think I know where he went, let me handle him alright? It's been a long night so you should go get some rest.” Sakura hesitated but after patting her sensei gently on the shoulder, she headed to her house. 

\- 

Our favorite genin sat atop the Fourth Hokage’s head and glared out at nothing in particular. He felt rather than heard when his boyfriend sat down next to him. He stayed quiet but listened when Kakashi began to talk. 

“I heard them too-” He shifted to directly face him “- They’re ignorant, you can’t let them get in your head. We both know that you're not the nine tails and I love you, you could never bother me. What they said about Sasuke wasn’t tru-” 

“But it is.” He sobbed and when he looked up, Kakashi could finally see how much those words hurt him. “I- It might be my fault that he’s gone...It could’ve been me..I loved him! He probably despised me for it. But I didn’t mean to! I thought I hated him but no matter how hard I tried I couldn’t stop thinking about him and I scared him away. It’s all..m-my f-ault.” his voice shook and he broke down, hugging his knees to his chest like a lifeline.

Kakashi didn’t know what to say. He was torn over comforting his lover and being jealous that Naruto still held these feelings. Protecting him won and he wrapped his arms around the shaking shoulders, rocking the both of them back and forth until Naruto could talk again.

“If I can’t even bring him back then...maybe I am just stupid.” 

Kakashi stilled. “Naruto. That is not true. You aren’t stupid, you’re incredibly bright and talented. You see the best in people and never give up. You never give up on a comrade. You never give up on  _ family  _ and believe it or not, you have one. You have me and Sakura and it may not seem like it now, but you also have Sasuke. About your feelings….that isn’t why Sasuke left. He wanted revenge, you know that. He could never deserve you anyways, you’re all that is good in the world Naruto. Hero to all, and well, I wouldn’t even know how to live without you.” He turned Naruto’s head up to his, “I’ll say it again, I love you. I’m deeply in love with you.” 

Uzamaki was speechless. Not knowing how to express his emotions out loud, he leant up and gave Kakashi a slow and chaste kiss. “Thank you Kakashi. I love you too.” He twisted to wrap his arms around the older man’s waist, “I stopped feeling so deeply for him, you have my word. It’s just...hard to forget your first love.” Before Kakashi could say anything Naruto squeezed him once to reassure him.

“But I swear now it’s only you Kakashi, It’s only ever going to be you.”

They looked each other in the eyes once more and this time while the kiss was longer, It was still sweet and chaste.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, I wanted to give this fic a sort of closure.

The couple were both getting very tired after the second hour of cuddling on the fourth’s head so they decided they’d head back home. The only problem being they didn’t know where to go next. 

Kakashi looked over to Naruto after they’d stood up and started softly, “Naru, where do you think you want to go?” Naruto pondered on this for a second weighing the pros and cons of bringing kakashi to his apartment. On one hand his place hadn’t been cleaned in awhile, what with Mount Myōboku training and the battle of Pain, he just hadn’t been home. 

At least he wasn’t as messy as he was 3 years ago, he used to leave ramen cups everywhere. No, his place is only really dusty and he needs to pick up a blanket or two. Still, he doesn’t think it would be a good idea.

“Do you think maybe we could go to yours this time? I just haven’t been home in a while, yknow?” Naruto puts on his best help-me-puppy eyes and slides his hand down Kakashi’s arm to intertwine their fingers. His lover was a bit reluctant to say yes, seeing as he was still a bit wary about sharing his personal space and allowing Naruto to come into his home. (Even if his home is Naruto anyway.) So Kakashi hesitated in answering Naruto’s request.

“I don’t know Naruto-” He started to say before he saw the look on his lover’s face, “- I… Okay, for tonight I’m okay with it.”

The duo left stone faces and made their way to Kakashi’s house, only stopping briefly so he could unlock the door. As they slowly entered the hallway leading in, Naruto’s hand began to slacken, causing Kakashi to look over in barely concealed concern. Afraid that his lover might collapse out of exhaustion, he slid his arm around the blonde’s waist.

Steering the both of them to the bedroom, the older of the two kissed the other’s head. When they entered they both stripped down to boxers and climbed into Kakashi’s queen bed. Naruto looked over to his boyfriend and a sweet, slow smile spread across his face. As he burrowed into his chest, he whispered something they both knew.

“I love you.” to which Kakashi answered, “I love you too Naruto.”

With the remaining energy he had, the Uzamaki pulled himself onto one elbow and leaned down to give Kakashi a passionate kiss. Though both guys wanted to take things further, they really were tired so they drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pair, Kakanaru is so cute!  
> I do feel like I rushed the end a bit though so I might add another chapter to this if you guys want me to :)


End file.
